breadgarscampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Kallen Lasander
Captain Kallen Lasander '''is a human officer of the Caelish army. He currently acts as Garrison Commander of Humil. As an NPC, he is played by Breadgar. '''Description Appearance As a professional soldier, he is fit and muscular, as befitting of someone of his career. He stands at 5 ft 11. He is black of hair and is pale in complexion. He has often been described as having piercing green eyes and has short messy black hair. He wears scale mail and is armed with a longsword at his side. Despite his age (55 years of age), he still looks as young as he was when he was 18. Personality He is formal, quiet and generally calm in demeanour. He is a capable leader of men, inspiring loyalty amongst the small garrison of Humil. Brave and skilled, Kallen Lasander is a veteran of the Caelish-Ithilian War and is a proven warrior. He is straight to the point and will not quibble over words. He does what needs to done and will throw himself headlong into danger to rescue others. Biography Background Born in 288 AFT, Kallen was born in a time of peace. Born to Gareth and Delia Lasander, he was born to a lineage of soldiers. His father Gareth, was a lieutenant in the Caelish army and was 40 by the time he had retired from the army and had Kallen with Delia. He grew up, burdened with the expectations of his family to follow his father's footsteps. For the longest time, Kallen hated the idea of joining the army and this mindset would remain up until the Caelish-Ithilian war subsequently changed his outlook. In the year 303 AFT, the war had reignited when the Orks returned with an army fifteen thousand strong. For the next two years, he would hear of the blood spilt by the Orks, of his relatives who lived in the Outer Territories were terrorised and killed, of his father who lost an arm in 304 AFT. By the time of 305 AFT, he was 17 and was emboldened by his rage towards the orks and desired to join the army for the first time in his life. He enlisted at the end of 305 AFT and answered Secundus Lariel's call in 305 AFT for a new army to be raised. He fought at Asurial's Wall, Aeritium, '''and the third battle of '''Caelos Border. In five months, he had participated in 3 major battles. He had been commissioned as a officer and led small units of men in engaging the orks. He had also had experience on the front lines and had almost been killed nearly a dozen times by the time of the third battle of Caelos Border. He and the Caelish army watched their Princeps, Korvus, defeat M'roth Calamatos in single combat and lived to celebrate Caelish victory and also mourn the thousands who died to protect Caelum. From 306 AFT onward, Kallen served as a lieutenant, earning much respect and renown as a talented officer. He was eventually promoted in 315 AFT to captain. He would serve the next 20 years as a captain, firstly as an Infantry Captain and then a Garrison Captain. In 308 AFT, Kallen married Lyra Lasander and and took a position inside Caelum, acting as an administrator rather than a commander in the field. In 310 AFT, his only child, Tala Lasander, was born. In 312 AFT, a plague outbreak hit Caelum and hundreds died. One of these unfortunate victims was Lyra Lasander, who was working as a medic and caught the plague from one of her patients. Heartbroken from the loss, Kallen reenlisted in the military and took up his old position of Lieutenant to provide for his family. Tala was left with Gareth and Delia while Kallen took up a position of lieutenant in the Garrison Division. This allowed him to work whilst also being able to see Tala. He served in the Garrison Division until 325 AFT, where he applied for a transfer to the Infantry Corps, where he was reinstated as a Captain. Tala would follow Kallen and enlisted when she reached the age of 17. In 335 AFT, he accepted the position of Garrison Commander of Humil and has served as Captain there for the past 7 years.